world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean ballish102513
talentedAviator TA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 17:43 -- 05:44 TA: How is mister Grumpy feeling today? 05:51 CT: Oh, WHO are you AGAIN? 05:52 TA: Im Dean, the Bard of Void 05:52 CT: Oh? I did NOT SEE your entry. 05:53 TA: That's cause Jack, hijacked mine, he shoved me in a closet and rode in with me 05:54 CT: AH, so YOU are the IDIOT who let the Theif into the session. How BLESSED I might be to speak to the biggest MISTAKE to happen. 05:55 TA: i didn't let him in, hell i tried to warn the others, but it's kinda hard to do any of that when you bound and gagged in a closet 05:55 TA: anyways, i don't think the thief, or lord as we should be calling him, is such a bad guy 05:55 CT: He IS. They are ALL the "BAD GUYS" as you so plainly say. 05:57 TA: All, what do you mean by all, 05:58 CT: The OTHERS. The ones The Theif HUNTS. How STUPID are you humans ANYWAYS? 05:59 TA: no, i know of the other, I just didn't want to give info away, Jack wanted me to keep quite, but i see he has talked to you as well 05:59 TA: but, i didn't know he was hunting them, just that he wanted them dead 05:59 CT: Oh YES, he has so BLESSED me with his PRESENCE. 06:00 TA: I find that you do not enjoy talking with him? 06:01 CT: NO. 06:01 CT: Also, I do not ENJOY talking to YOU EITHER. 06:02 TA: well, i would say that''s not very nice, But then agian, Assholes like us don't really care'' 06:03 TA: so, What Has the Mast-I mean Jack told you, have you learned what he is yet? 06:04 CT: What? You think I am going to tell YOU? You are some weak, measly HUMAN. Why don't you SCAMPER OFF into the dirt like a GOOD PEST? 06:06 TA: Because I already know, What he is You FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT "TROLL" 06:07 CT: Oh, good, resorting to CURSING. At least now I know for SURE humans are as DISGUSTINGLY UNCIVIL. as I believed 06:08 CT: I do not CARE what The Theif is, he will be CRUSHED UNDERFOOT just like ANY in my way. 06:08 TA: no, were Quite civil, but when agressed but, the scum of the universe that is "trolls" we are forced to drop to your level of interaction 06:10 CT: Ug, I did NOT wake up today to be BARKED at by some pest. 06:11 CT: I'll take my LEAVE, human. NEXT TIME you wish to CONTACT me, DO NOT. 06:12 TA: you see, your problem is you keep refering to us a pests, when we both no we our not, 06:12 TA: besides, i know full well know that you are dealing with Jack as well, all i have to say is that, he is mine to serve not you 06:13 CT: WHATEVER, I do not CARE what you want to do with The Theif. 06:14 TA: why do you keep calling him the THief 06:14 CT: Because of what he STOLE. 06:15 TA: Oh? 06:15 CT: Why am I still HERE? I take my LEAVE, human pest. DO NOT contact me AGAIN. 06:15 TA: no, What did he steal, tell me or never be rid of my presence 06:16 CT: And RUN back to your MASTER and tell him I am THROUGH with this BULLSHIT. If he wishes to BOTHER ME, he should have the DECENCY to do it HIMSELF. 06:17 CT: Good BYE, or whatever you humans mutter to END a conversation. 06:17 TA: this was not on his terms, this was on mine alone, I simply wish to get to know you, make freinds with you, you seem quite nice -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering talentedAviator TA at 18:18 --